the meeting of souls
by Amberkatfan2122
Summary: This is a story about one of my sims lives from birth to death
1. Chapter 1: the meeting of souls

chapter 1: the meeting of soul mates:

 **AN: REMINDER this story is about a guy named alvin now I've changed the first chapter to a summary but i will still include it as a chapter but later chapter are leading up to alvins birth as they describe the lives of his descendants from oasis springs and other neighbor hoods in the sims .**

 **so here is his great grandfathers story. enjoy! disclaimer i do not own the sims or any towns in the sims i only own the characters that i create!**

chapter 1

it was a dark and gloomy night in the middle of november in oasis springs in sim land a young woman named Amy Craven and her Best friend mike have moved into their very first home. both come from a family of only one child except for mike who has a father with six other children but he does not count them as family as he has only met one of them. you see mikes father mavericks is a player he was married twice (once to mikes mom hannah ellingsworth) and has had numerous girl friends with each he has gotten pregnant. amys story is similar except her dad died in a car accident three years before after having his second child Lisa with his new wife Mary. anyways on with the story. Little be know to amy, mike was in love with amy! he never told her before because he figured she did not feel that way about him but unbeknownst to him she did. so after years of flirting with amy he decided it was time to tell her he loved her so when he told her she suprised him by telling him back and kissing him. so they decided to begin dating and after about three weeks of dating amy discovered that she was pregnant with their first born child so when she told mike he immediately decided to propose to her but she declined saying she needed time to think about it. but three days later she decided to accept and within three days they were wed but it was a small ceremony just them. and nine months late amy gave birth to a baby boy!

 **AN: well here is the first chapter I'm sorry its so bad I'm just getting used to writing and others reading it so feel free to review (nothing to hurtful please) also i would like to dedicate this story to my mom who passed away last year she was also a big fan of the sims and i know she would love this so this is for you mom! anyways look for chapter 2 coming soon i promise it is way better! as aways xoxo amber**


	2. Chapter 2: a home birth

chapter 2: a home birth

 **AN: well here is chapter two I'm sorry its short but its all i have in me at the moment ! ENJOY and don't forget to review! xoxo amber**

it was about five thirty in the morning on tuesday june 13th 2009 when amy went into labor. "MIKE" she

shouted "my water just broke" and at that mike shot up out of bed like the house was on fire and dashed

out the door to grab the car keys " ok lets go" he said when he reentered the room "mike have you

forgotten something" amy asked "what? the over night bag" mike asked confused "no you fool I'm

having a home birth remember you have to call the OBGYN ok". four hours later the family doctor

announces that its a boy and then begins to clean the baby off. a few hours later amy and mike name

the little boy Jessie and soon begin to live life with a baby.

 **AN: I'm sorry this is horrible but the next one will be better. xoxo amber**


	3. Chapter 3: life with jessie

chapter three: life with jessie

soon after giving birth jessie, amy was required to return to work as a secret agent. now she hated the fact that she had to leave her newborn son in the care of a nanny when she herself had had bad nanny experiences when she was a child but in order to help provide for her family she had to over come her fears so when the day came she reluctantly handed jessie over and got into her car and drove to work. But while at work the only thing that she could think of was how her son was in the care of another woman so at lunch she decided to call and check on him and to her relief he was just fine. she was so happy when the work day ended because she could finally head home to her baby and her husband who also had to work. this went on until jessie was two years old. one day while on a coffee run for the boss she got a text on her phone from the nanny saying that she had taken jessie to the hospital because he was having severe abdominal pains so forgetting the coffee amy rushed to her car and drove to the hospital while calling mike on the way. when she got there the staff was waiting for her and they took her to see her son immediately and within five minuets they took him away to do a CT scan and about ten minuets later the doctor came in and said that jessie had appendicitis and needed emergency surgery so amy reluctantly signed the consent forms and jessie was whisked away to be prepped for surgery while his mother amy was shown to the surgical waiting area where mike and the nanny met her. as soon as she saw mike she ran into his arms and hugged him tight, crying because she was scared that her baby might not make it through the surgery. it took both mike and the nanny to calm her fears. as it turned out mike had had the same operation when he was jessies age but back then they had not invented laproscopic techniques so he had had the open version. three hours later the surgeon came out and announced that the surgery was a success and that they had gotten his appendix out before it could rupture and amy ran over and hugged the man saying thank you millions of times and about an hour later a PACU nurse came out and told jessies parents that they could go see him in recovery if the wished. mike stayed behind because he knew his wife would want to be alone with their son and as soon as amy saw him she hugged him gently as he was awake and kissed on the head. jessie was admitted for observation but released the next day. amy took the next three weeks off to care for jessie and when he was healthy enough she returned to work and explained to her boss what had happened. three months later though amy discovered that she was once again pregnant with another child and when she told mike and the nanny they where both happy but when she told jessie he was not at all that happy about it. three months later they discovered that the baby was gonna be a little girl that they decided to name jasmine hope gardner or jamie for short and when she was born she was the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen.

 **AN: Im sorry this is so long but i had so much to cover so please look out for chapter four which is coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: this is not a chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in updating but i am currently experiencing what is considered writers block at the moment. i promise i will update as soon as i can. also i have been having health problems which i am trying to get treated so please excuse any lengthy delays as there is a chance i might be admitted to the hospital next week for reasons I'm not going to explain at this moment in which case i may or may not have access to internet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys this is just a note not a new chapter but i wanted to let everyone know that I've decided to make my twitter, Instagram and YouTube user names public . I figured if u hear them it should be from me so here they are:**

 **twitter kitty2ismAMBER**

 **instagram. Amberkat21**

 **youtube kitty2ism**

 **thanks xoxo as always love amber and look for a new chapter anytime soon!**


End file.
